


Hypnodimension Neptunia Re;Birth

by Kurowaza



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurowaza/pseuds/Kurowaza
Summary: When Noire was saving her friends, something goes terribly wrong...
Or right?





	1. 1

"You fools! You have been captured by the great MesMerAtto! AHAHAHAHA!"

The nearby civilians sweatdropped. On a list of scary-sounding names "Mesmeratto" was towards the bottom. Which was fairly ironic, as "Mesmeratto" had somehow managed to capture three CPUs.

"What the hell? Why can't we break out of this thing?!" White Heart yelled in frustration.

"Ahahaha! Well the answer to that is simple! That net is made of pure Natonium! The strongest metal (not)-known to man!" Mesmeratto beamed malevolently. "I lured you to this stage, for this fake magic show, just so I could capture you...and make you...MY SLAVES! AHAHAHAHAHA! I wish I could have gotten Black Heart too though..."  
The other goddess, Black Heart, was busy working and said she had no time for any silly stage show.

Meanwwhile, backstage...

The stagehands looked on in horror. This "Mesmeratto" guy just showed up earlier this afternoon, killed one of the other stagehands, and threatened to do the same to them if they didn't help him set up his "show". Of course, they had no idea what he was actually up to, and thought he was just crazy. And while they were right about that, they were wrong about how much of a threat he was. This guy had single-handedly captured three CPUs with little effort, in a way that they couldn't escape from. Wait, three of them? That means he didn’t capture all of them… Black Heart… They need to contact Lady Black Heart somehow! But they would have to do it without alerting MesWhatsIt over there. Their thoughts were interrupted by Mesmeratto's continued ranting.

"You see, CPUs, I know you'd never WILLINGLY help me, so I developed THIS!" He laughed as he pressed a button on his remote, causing a loud rumbling sound. A giant raygun-esque machine came out of the stage, pointed right at the CPUs.

All the stagehands tried their best to reach Black Heart, cellphones, e-mail addresses, blogs, everything.

"You really think some oversized Ray Gun is going to kill us?" Purple Heart asked skeptically.

"Of course not you purple haired fool! You see, this is no ordinary Ray Gun! This...is a hypno ray! Once I fire this at you, you will be hopelessly in love with me! And once you are, you'll do anything I say! If I ask you to destroy your nations and kill your people, you WILL! Without any complaints! AHAHAHAHA! So now CPUs, say goodbye to your free will, for I, the GREAT MESMERATTO, am about to push this button, which will fire my invention at you..."

"Now CPUs! FACE. YOUR. DOOM!" He was about to use the remote! When suddenly someone broke through the ceiling.

And then several things happened at once.

The roof fell and Mesmeratto hit the button on his remote.

Noire appeared and kicked Mesmeratto, sending him skidding off the side of the stage, dropping the remote in the process.

The ray gun fired behind Noire, who didn't see it, because she was looking over the remote for the "release" button.

The beam fired from the ray gun hit the CPUs, whose eyes went blank for a second, before returning to normal.

Noire found the button to retract the net, and released the CPUs.

And finally, Mesmeratto climbed back onto the stage, angry at Noire's attack on him.

"How...DARE YOU! Don't you know who I am?! But it’s too late, the ray gun already fired! You'll pay dearly for this! You'll be my first victim!" Mesmeratto looked towards the CPUs, and declared "CPUs! I, YOUR MASTER, ORDER YOU TO DESTROY BLACK HEART!" He screamed dramatically. Noire looked towards the CPUs as well, they looked pissed and more than ready to destroy somebody, but they weren't looking at her.

They were looking right at Mesmeratto, who didn't seem to understand what was happening.

"What are you doing?! I said KILL BLACK HEART! I control you! YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY!"

It wasn't a good choice of words, but far from the dumbest thing Mesmeratto had done that day.

Mesmeratto only started to realize that something was very wrong when the CPUs took off at high speed, not at the goddess, but at HIM.

"How DARE YOU!" Purple Heart roared, slashing at Mesmeratto.

"You'll pay for trying to control us!" Green Heart added, angrier than anyone had ever seen her.

"No! How can this be?! What did I do wrong?!" Mesmeratto screamed in between punches and blasts from the CPUs. A stray blast flew out of the melee, hitting the ray gun nearby, destroying it completely.

Mesmeratto hit the ground with a thud, and braced for the next round of punches. Only to find that they had stopped, thank god, they had finally stopped...

Those were his last thoughts before he lost consciousness.

A few Planeptune guards came forward and went to throw the villain in prison. They had gotten there a few minutes ago, but knew that trying to get between the enraged CPUs and the magician would be certain death.

The CPUs returned to their normal forms.

"Ugh...what a creep." Neptune stated with a disgusted tone.  
"Seriously....trying to control us...disgusting!" Vert agreed, just as mad.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about that again, I'm pretty sure he peed himself in fear during his beating. Besides, that thing he wanted to use on us was destroyed during the fight. I think that's the last we'll see of him." Blanc said.

"Are you alright? I haven’t seen you this mad before.” Noire took the chance to enter the conversation. Even she got a bit scared by the enraged CPUs so she decided to stay out.

"Oh Noire!" Neptune said enthusiastically, "Of course everything is alright now that you are here baby.”  
Noire blushed “Hey, compliments won’t get you anywhere!”  
“Then how about some symmetrical docking?” Vert suggested while holding Noire arms above her head and brought her closer.

"Hey, I saw her first thunder tits!” Blanc shouted angrily.

"Let me go girls, what’s going on?” Noire asked. “Stop teasing me, I have work to do!” She tried to escape from Vert comfortable cushions, but her grip was too strong.

"She said to let her go!" Neptune slashed with her wooden sword between them and Vert crashed against Blanc knocking down the two of them.

“Come with me if you want to live.” Neptune transformed into Purple Heart, took Noire’s hand and flew off with her.  
“You let her get away thunder tits!”  
“Maybe if you could share…”  
“I’m not a slu-”  
Neptune and Noire couldn’t hear them anymore.

A few minutes later, they finally reached Lastation.  
"Thanks Neptune.” Noire thanked her.

Purple Heart grinned, "Hey, what are friends for? Well, I gotta head back to my Basilicom for now."

"All right, see ya Neptune." 

"Bye Noire! See you tomorrow!" Neptune shouted as she flew off, waving to Noire.

'Wait, what? Tomorrow?'

Was there something going on tomorrow? Noire had no idea why Neptune thought they'd see each other tomorrow. Noire shook her head, and started to head home, it was getting late and she was worn out. She would wonder what had happened with the girls tomorrow, maybe after a good night's sleep it would make more sense.

*Small Timeskip*

Noire practically collapsed onto her bed. She was exhausted, and relieved that she could finally fall asleep, even if she knew she'd have to work twice as hard tomorrow to make up for the lack of work done today. Oh well, that was something to grumble about tomorrow morning. Noire closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds.


	2. 2

The next morning, Noire slowly woke up. As much as she would love to just lay in bed for the rest of the day and take a breather, she needed to work hard today, she slowly rose from the bed and walked through the hallway to the front door. 'These last two days have been really weird...' she thought as she exited the Basilicom. She took her usual route to the Guild, only stopping to pick up a discarded newspaper and read the headline. Unsurprisingly, the incident with MesMerNutcase was the biggest story of the day. 'Mad Magician! CPUs captured by lunatic on stage, Lady Black Heart thwarts insidious plot.' Noire recognized the reporter, Dengekiko, she continued. 'Although the CPUs were hit by the beam fired from the giant ray gun, they seemed to be completely unaffected' Noire was surprised to read that, it must've happened when her back was turned. In any case, it didn't seem to matter, the CPUs didn't listen to Mesmeratto, and the man was insane, it was probably harmless. Noire threw the newspaper away and kept walking to the Guild.

*Elsewhere*

The group walked through the underground carefully. Someone had taken an underground warehouse and erected a giant stage in it. After what had happened the previous day, the (now former) workers who stocked the warehouse immediately called for assistance. It seemed that the CPUs were busy with other matters, and as a result, the current team investigating the area was a rag-tag team of CPU Candidates, Makers, and Gamindustri journalists. Nepgear, Uni, and IF walked in front as they looked around the area, while Compa, Dengekiko, and Famitsu followed behind. Unknown to the group, a small figure was peeking at them from behind some boxes, a devious grin on his face.

'Ahahaha! That's right...keep looking for me! And while you're looking around to find me, you'll walk right into my trap!'

*Back with Noire*

Noire arrived at the Guild, only to be stopped by an old woman waving around frantically. "Excuse me young woman, are you busy?" "Is something the matter...?" "I need someone to deliver something for me as soon as possible! I can pay well!" Noire closed her eyes for a moment to consider it, well, a job is a job. "...Where is this being delivered to?"

*Meanwhile, back at the warehouse*

The group of 'investigators' continued to search the warehouse, no sign of whoever had set up the stage anywhere. They did find a series of strange markings on the floor, which appeared to be glowing. 'Come on...' The figure lurking in the shadows thought to himself. 'Take the bait...you know you want to!' The group consulted with each other, none of them had ever seen markings like these before, and had no idea what they might do. After some discussion back and forth, the group agreed to walk closer to the markings and examine them, but not touch them. Once the group was within a couple feet of the markings, the man lurking in the shadows pressed a button on his remote and cackled. The CPUs heard the laugh and turned around, only to be trapped in a couple of cages that fell from the sky. Nepgear and Uni immediately went into HDD to break out of the cages, only to find that whatever they were made of was not budging. Suddenly, a small man stepped out from behind one of the boxes on stage.

"Ahahaha! You fools! You have been captured by the great MesMerAtoo!"

*Back with Noire*

'I knew I shouldn't have taken this job...'

Noire sighed as she looked at the entrance to the underground. She hadn't realized until the old woman was completely out of sight that the address on the package went to a building in the lower levels of Lastation. Noire tried to stay out of the underground as much as possible, as did most of Lastation, but not because it was dangerous.

It was because it was just plain creepy.

Long dark hallways that go on seemingly forever. Dozens of doors with no indication of what lies behind them, just numbers next to them. On the rare occasion that you passed someone down there, you usually walked past each other as fast as you could, for fear of being jumped or mugged.

In any case, Noire had a job to do, and silently entered the underground. As she walked through the hall looking for her destination, she tried to stay calm. 'Just deliver the package and then leave. Nothing bad is going to happen.' As she reached the address on the package, she was about to knock, when she heard a voice call out something that was way too familiar. "Ahahaha! You fools! You have been captured by the great MesMerAtoo!"

Noire's skin turned pale. This couldn't be happening. She knew for a fact that the crazed magician had been thrown in jail, and besides, after the CPUs had beaten him down so badly, would he actually be crazy enough to try again? Taking a deep breath, Noire slowly opened the door and looked around. It was a standard warehouse of some kind, if it weren't for the giant stage that looked completely out of place. Speaking of out of place, on the stage stood a man who was about three feet tall at most. Noire gaped at what she was seeing, the man was like a miniature version of MesMerAtto, clothing, hair, and all! Turning her head to what the strange man was looking at, Noire barely managed to suppress a horrified gasp. Just like with MesMerAtto, this miniature version had captured some people in cages, except this guy had 6 captives rather than 3. Noire examined who was in the cages, from what she could tell, the little guy had managed to trap 2 CPU Candidates, a couple of journalists, IF and Compa. Nepgear started speaking.

"You won't get away with this! We'll get out of here, just you wait!"

"OH is that so?! Well it is true, you WILL get out, but not before you get a taste of THIS! AHAHAHAHA!" The miniature magician pressed a button on a familiar looking remote, and sure enough, a giant ray gun came out of the stage. 'Oh you've gotta be kidding me...' "Brace yourselves! For I, the great MesMerAtoo! Will use my devious ray to-" As 'MesMerAtoo' started to have a villainous monologue, Noire weighed her options.

MesMerAtoo pulled out a strange computer chip from the package, and installed it into a side panel of the giant ray gun. "Now! Once I blast you with my Hypnosis Ray! You'll be hopelessly in love with me! And once you are, you'll do-" 'Hypnosis Ray?! Love?! That's what the things are?!' And suddenly Noire knew why the other CPUs were acting so strange, the newspaper said that the CPUs had been hit by MesMerAtto's ray, and since he was off the stage, they were looking at Noire when the hypnosis took effect.

"But that's not all! You see, my former 'mentor', MesmerAtto's failure yesterday has caused me to make a few...ADJUSTMENTS! AHAHAHAHA!" What MesMerAtoo lacked in size, he made up for in bravado.

"I’ve made TWO! MAJOR! CHANGES! FIRST! I've configured the cages so they won't release until after the beam has fired! Although that's more of a general precaution..." 'Oh great...' "BUT! SECOND! That chip I installed came from the remains of MesMerAtto's Hypno Ray! It's the memory chip! It has a small amount of energy in it and remembers its previous targets!" 'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' "Which means when I enslave you...THE CPUS WILL ALSO BE ENSLAVED! AHAHAHAHA!" MesMerAtoo was about to press the fire button on his ray. Noire didn't like it, specially because her sister was there, but the thought of hypnotized CPUs destroying the world was much worse than the thought of the alternative. Besides, if Mini-Mes over there wasn't bluffing, then those cages wouldn't come up until the trapped group were hit by the ray, regardless of who they saw first. And so, with a sigh and a feeling she might regret it, Noire did the bravest and most heroic thing she could think of at that moment.

She ran up to MesMerAtoo and shoved him.

Just as MesMerAtoo pressed the fire button, he was falling behind some boxes, safely out of sight.

And once again, the beam fired, the group's eyes briefly turned blank, before returning to normal. After a couple seconds, the cages automatically raised, freeing their captives, who all got away from the marked floors immediately. MesMerAtoo also started to get up. "You...You bitch! How dare you push me over like that?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WIT-" He didn't have time to finish that sentence, as the transformed Black Sister punched him, sending him flying, both Black and Purple Sister in pursuit. Dengekiko and Famitsu followed closely, not fighting, but paying close attention to the beatdown and making notes. Noire turned around to try and leave, only to find IF and Compa blocking her way. "Are you all right?" Compa asked concerned. Before Noire had a chance to answer, an agitated IF cut-in, "What were you doing?! That was dangerous! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Even if she now knew the explanation for it, Noire still felt odd when the maker scolded her like that. Again, before she could respond, she was once again cut-off. "IF is right Nowa-Nowa" 'Nowa-Nowa?' The others had finished with MesMerAtoo, and were dragging a tied up magician behind them. Noire took a deep breath, and suggested they leave the warehouse and take the bound maniac to jail, and she'd explain on the way.

The walk back and conversation with it was...interesting to put it lightly.

The girls didn't seem to think the ray gun did anything when it hit them. And when Noire tried to convince them by asking how they felt about her before the cages opened, IF and Uni were immediately indignant, 'It's not like we like you or anything!', while Nepgear, Famitsu, Dengekiko, and Compa were suddenly very shy, and dodged the question. The group dropped off MesMerAtoo at the nearby prison, and Noire waved goodbye to the group and started to head home. After a few steps she noticed the group was still following her. "Uh, why are you guys following me?" IF crossed her arms and responded, "Because if we don't, you'll probably jump off a cliff trying to be a hero." "No, I wouldn't!"

When Noire and company finally arrived at the Basilicom, she was less surprised to see they had followed her inside, although she was surprised when the other CPUs suddenly came out of the living room, led by a furious looking Neptune. "Where have you been?!" She yelled at Noire. IF looked at Neptune and replied "She was nearly getting herself killed trying to fight a villain." "SHE WAS WHAT?!" three CPUs practically shrieked. Dengekiko and Famitsu went back and forth between scolding Noire for being reckless and practically begging for an interview for the newspaper. Vert demanded Noire to sit down, stating in a voice that wouldn't allow for arguments that they needed to talk. The other CPUs and the candidates seemed to agree, only for the makers and journalists to awkwardly interrupt. Compa and IF still had work they needed to do, Dengekiko and Famitsu needed to get back to their offices to submit tomorrow’s news stories, and it was getting late, Noire was just plain tired. The others didn't seem to like this, but ultimately gave in, with one condition. They would be talking about this first thing tomorrow morning. The group all agreed to this, except for Noire, and finally left. Noire, now finally alone, let out a long breath, walked to her bedroom, and nearly collapsed onto her bed.

'I can already tell that tomorrow's going to be an interesting day...' She closed her eyes and frowned. 'Hopefully less interesting than these last couple days though.'

And Noire was out like a light.


End file.
